The Osirian's True Love
by HoaBurkfield
Summary: Eddie and Patricia are desperate to spend time together after the sinner debacle, and find the perfect opportunity when Trudy announces a trip to Paris. But when Eddie declares his love for Patricia, they discover an unusual connection between them. Nothing for this couple has ever been easy. Can they last long enough to understand how important it is that they stay together?
1. Chapter 1

**So I came up with this idea that I'm actually proud of, (the idea at least, who knows how the story will turn out) And if it works out as planned it will be totally different from everything else i've written. I promise it will be WAY more interesting than this first chapter. **

**Takes place between season 3 and TOR.**

_The Osirian's lover plays an important role in his life. They were destined to find each other, destined to have an immense amount of power. However; the power only comes to those whose love is true._

"Pack your bags everyone! Mr. Sweet has agreed to let us go to Paris!" Trudy announced, sending the anubis residents into a state of shock. They had only expected chocolate chip pancakes this Saturday morning, not a trip to Paris. The shock cleared as realization dawned upon them, and everyone began cheering and hugging each other.

"Silence!" Victor, as always, interrupted the fun. "This trip is for educational purposes. You are all expected to write an essay in the next two weeks."

The excited buzz quickly regained itself, as everyone rushed towards their rooms to pack.

Patricia followed the rest of the girls upstairs, trying to tune out their conversation about shoe shopping. For once in her life she didn't plan on being dragged around with the girls, waiting while they try on clothes and get their hair done. _This _time she wanted to spend time with Eddie. Between being broken up at the beginning of the term, and the whole sinner thing, they never did get to spend much time together. But this trip was the perfect opportunity. No waking up the dead, no Egyptian curses, just two _normal _teenagers being _normal _together. And at that thought, Patricia couldn't keep the smile off her face as she pulled out her suitcase and began placing clothes in it.

"Excited Yacker?"

She turned to see Eddie standing in the doorway, and her smile grew wider. "Of course I'm excited. We're going to _Paris."_

Eddie walked in to Patricia's room and took her hand, linking their fingers together. "Paris is the city of love, you know." He smiled when he said this, the kind of smile that made Patricia melt, even if she'd never show it.

"Yeah, I know." She leaned into Eddie and gave him a quick, 3 second kiss."Don't you have a bag to pack?"

"Already packed it." He sighed, sitting on the end of Patricia's bed. "Who do you think convinced my dad to let us go? I guess he figures he owes me after the whole sinner thing."

Patricia smiled in understanding as she zipped her suitcase and plopped it on the floor.

"Patricia have you seen my black heels?" Mara asked from across the room, causing Patricia to turn around in surprise.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Don't worry, I wasn't watching when you kissed..."

Patricia rolled her eyes, fed up with hiding her affection. "Well we were just leaving, good luck with.. That." She gestured towards the huge pile of clothes and shoes in the middle of the room, as she walked out with Eddie.

* * *

"Patricia I, I feel very strongly towards you, and at this point in our relationship..." Eddie sighed in defeat and collapsed on his bed.

How was he supposed to tell Patricia he loves her?

She's not just any girl. She probably wouldn't accept flowers, or a fancy date with violin music and tiny portions of food. At least, that's what Eddie assumed. What if she didn't even love him back? If being in a relationship had scared her before, What would happen if she found out Eddie _loved _her?

Well the answer to that question, is something neither Eddie nor Patricia would've ever believed. And this crazy, mind blowing adventure, starts with three words.

_I love you. _

**This chapter was really short, but its more like a prologue than a chapter. And I don't normally ask for reviews but seriously, review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had this chapter written for so long but I haven't had time to post it, but here it is! I'll try to update more often from now on and I'm so happy people are liking this so far!**

_"We will be arriving in Paris, France in approximately 1 hour and 30 minutes."_

_"_A whole hour and a half on this stupid plane!" Patricia complained. "We don't even live that far from Paris, why do we need to take a plane?"

Eddie smiled at Patricia from the seat next to her. "What's so bad about spending an hour and a half sitting next to you your boyfriend?"

"Well, for starters, the peanuts are unsalted." She held up the bag, then threw it down in annoyance. "I guess this would be a great time to take a nap."

Eddie sighed, turning away from Patricia and drumming his fingers on the window. If she didn't love him back, everything would be over. She couldn't exactly say, "No Eddie, I don't feel that way about you, but we can still be in a relationship!" So maybe telling her isn't the best idea. But how could he just keep something like that to himself?

"It's no use!" Patricia groaned. "These seats are so uncomfortable! I should've brought a neck pillow." She turned to Eddie, who usually laughs or makes some kind of comment about her complaints. But instead he seemed lost in thought, worry etched on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, breaking him out of his trance.

He smiled an insincere smile, running his hand through his hair nervously. "Nothing, everything's fine."

Patricia knew that wasn't true, but she didn't want to pry at him any further. He was bound to tell her eventually.

Dismissing his girlfriend's concern, Eddie laid his head on the window glass and returned to his thoughts. He couldn't handle breaking up with Patricia again. He had to keep his feelings inside, no matter how impossible that seemed.

* * *

The hotel was _amazing. _Eddie truly didn't understand how his dad could afford this trip, seeing as Paris was an expensive place. But rather than question it, he grabbed Patricia's hand and directed her attention to the hotel standing before them. In big, black, cursive letters, the words "_Parisian Palace_" were written on the shiny gold surface above the door. Even in broad daylight, it would be noticeable from miles away.

"Wow," Patricia breathed, staring up in awe.

"Come along everyone, we need to check in." Trudy ushered the awestruck teens into the revolving door, instructing them to wait in the lobby while she checked in. Everyone Standing in a clump in the middle of the room and looking all around breathlessly, KT was the first to speak.

"This place is amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" The rest of the clump nodded in agreement, starting to separate a little.

"Two whole weeks and no mysteries," Eddie told Patricia, breaking away from the group completely.

She smiled broadly, imagining everything they could do in the next two weeks. It would be like when they first started dating, when Eddie wasn't in Sibuna, only this time there wouldn't be any secrets.

Trudy returned from the front desk, handing everyone what looked like a credit card but apparently was a key to their suite. "Now don't lose these, they're not giving me anymore."

Nods and mumbles of agreement spread throughout the group, as they all filed into the elevator.

* * *

After an entire half hour spent on the debate, it was decided which bed belonged to whom. Something Patricia was clearly annoyed by, because there were 5 beds in the whole suite and they were all the _same. _But she didn't argue because the room she was thrown in had an amazing view. And At the moment what she really wanted to was take a nap and order room service. But Joy and Mara had other plans, and wanted her to "come along."

"You go ahead... I'm just gonna go find Eddie."

They both nodded simultaneously as they swung open the suite door, chatting and squealing about the Eiffel Tower and scones.

Patricia immediately followed them out and turned in a different direction. If she wasn't taking nap she at least had to do something with Eddie. The guys were supposedly a few doors down from the girl's suite, and she stopped in front of a door when she heard familiar voices. Fist just inches away from the door, Patricia decided to eavesdrop on what sounded like a conversation between Eddie and Fabian.

"I just don't know what to do!" Eddie cried, followed by a loud groan.

"Eddie you're making this so much more complicated than it needs to be, just tell her!" Fabian replied, a lot more calm than Eddie seemed.

"But she's _Patricia._ Everything with Patricia is complicated."

At this point Patricia had heard enough to know the conversation was definitely about her, so that in a way gave her the right to burst through the unlocked door.

"What do you mean, '_everything with Patricia is complicated?' _She snapped, causing Eddie to quickly sit up from his laying down position. He just groaned in reply, quickly falling back down again.

"You're supposed to say something rude back, you know," She sighed, sitting next to him on the bed. She could tell he wasn't in the mood for games, and didn't want to start a fight. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just... Tired."

"Oh come on Eddie! What happened to telling each other everything?" Patricia practically wailed, sounding hurt and annoyed.

"Look," Eddie started, sitting up once again. "Don't you ever wonder about our future?"

Patricia sighed, taken aback by the question. "I guess, but I..."

"Do we even know where we're going with our lives? Do we know where we're going with _us?"_

"Well maybe..."

"Maybe we don't even _have _a future?" Eddie questioned, interrupting her again.

"Eddie what are you trying to say?" Patricia asked, finally able to get a full sentence in. She was starting to get concerned. Was he trying to break up with her?

"I'm saying I love you Patricia." He stood up and turned away from her, ashamed of what he said. "So go ahead, break up with me again. Go ahead and get it over with."

Patricia felt a small smile form on her face. He _loved _her. "Eddie," she whispered, grabbing his hand. "I love you too."

Eddie smiled and turned back to her, lacing their fingers together. "So you're not scared to be in a relationship anymore?"

"I've found out how unhappy I am without you Eddie." Patricia sighed, looking at him and waiting for a cheeky comment. But he just squeezed her hand tighter.

And they were kind of new it this, so, they didn't exactly know if a strange purple light illuminated around their clasped hands was the typical protocol.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia shrieked as she ripped away her hand. "What _was_ that?" She cried, her voice quivering.

"I.." Eddie started, inspecting his hand. Being the Osirian he wasn't exactly terrified, more like confused.

"This is all a dream," Patricia whimpered. "You don't even love me, I dreamed this whole thing!" Before Eddie could protest, she ran out.

"Patricia wait! Can't we talk about this?" Eddie called out the door.

But she was already gone.

* * *

"Amazing," Joy remarked. "It's our first day in Paris and you're already sulking under the covers. What'd Eddie do this time?"

Patricia removed the comforter she had covering her face, scowling at Joy. "What are you talking about?" She asked, clearly confused. She was sure she had just woken up from a nightmare.

"Um, hello Patricia you told me you were going to find Eddie before I left, and I come back to find you hiding under the covers."

"You mean that actually _happened?" _ Patricia cried, sitting up and throwing off her covers. Sure enough she was still in her clothes. "I have to find Eddie," she mumbled, jumping past Joy wand running out the door.

* * *

Eddie wanted to scream, and cry, and do so many in uncharacteristic gestures. Whatever happened, it scared Patricia away. And their relationship was over again. He just didn't know if he could even handle that.

Luckily his heart wrenching thoughts were interrupted when Patricia came bursting through the door.

"Eddie," she whispered, her voice low. "I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

Eddie shook his head, sitting up. She slowly made her way to his bed and sat next to him.

"So... Was I hallucinating?"

"Patricia, It was some kind of Osirian thing." Eddie assured her, shifting his position so they were sitting side by side.

"But we're nowhere near anubis house are we? We're in a different country! And I felt something... Like an electric shock."

"Maybe we were both just so happy we imagined it?" Eddie asked, sounding hopeful.

"Oh please! You know we didn't imagine _the exact same thing!" _

Eddie opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of a valid argument.

"Maybe it was a sign," Patricia muttered, standing up.

"Patricia wait!" Eddie grabbed her hand and pulled her back, feeling an odd tingling sensation. And he was almost afraid to look. But of course he did, and once again their clasped hands illuminated a fluorescent glow.

Patricia tried to pull away, but Eddie gripped her hand tighter. "We'll never understand it if we run away from it," he whispered.

"I don't want to understand it! I just don't want to look at it anymore!" Patricia cried, trying relentlessly to free herself from Eddie's grip. Every time she flailed her arm a picture fell off the wall. And eventually she couldn't take it anymore, she was _terrified _and driven to tears.

Eddie finally released her hand, and she ran out the door without another word. "Please, Patricia!" Eddie called to her. She stopped and turned around, drawing a deep breath.

"Just... Just leave me alone," she whispered. "This is too weird."

And with that, she disappeared down the hall.

**Sorry I've been so slow with updates, I've been busy getting ready for school , which starts tomorrow. I'll probably update every weekend unless I have time during the week. Review!**


End file.
